The ability to develop transgenic plants with improved traits depends in part on the identification of genes that are useful for production of transformed plants for expression of novel polypeptides. In this regard, the discovery of the polynucleotide sequences of such genes, and the polypeptide encoding regions of genes, is needed. Molecules comprising such polynucleotides may be used, for example, in DNA constructs useful for imparting unique genetic properties into transgenic plants.